


There Must Be Something Wrong with The Machinery

by tqpannie



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Male-Female Friendship, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Working Out My Feelings Through Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 11:30:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9605879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tqpannie/pseuds/tqpannie
Summary: Daisy and Mack aren't thrilled with the idea of keeping a robot around.  The whole situation is an unintentional trigger for Daisy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Song title is from Computer Blue by Prince. I am really sorry about this--not much romance but lovely friendship between Mack and Daisy.
> 
> Don't hurt me.

Daisy looked back at the robot May after Coulson squeezed her shoulder and headed down the hall towards the control room. She was deeply disturbed that they were keeping the robot that was a replacement for May. She hadn't said anything when FitzSimmons had agreed with Coulson but she and Mack locked eyes for a moment and she knew they were on the same page. Was Coulson really going to use the robot as a substitute for May if they couldn't find the real May?

Daisy turned the corner and headed towards the kitchen. She needed to get something to eat and then she would find Mack. If she had to be the one to destroy the robot when the time came she would. Coulson got attached to things and the robot wasn't a collectible. The whole thing was making her a little sick to her stomach and she wasn't sure why.

“Tremors, I made us some sandwiches,” Mack said as she stepped into the kitchen. “You want to grab us a couple of beers and you can keep me company while I work on my bike.”

“Will do, do you still have the sound system hooked up?” Daisy grabbed two beers out of the refrigerator, she swayed slightly, and met Mack’s concerned gaze. “My battery is just a little low.”

“That was a horrible pun.” Mack’s growled his lips twitching. “I noticed you were limping a little when you got back.”

They arrived in the hanger and settled in at Mack’s work table. Daisy took several bites of her sandwich and finished her apple before she answered.

“My calf muscles were screaming when we got back,” Daisy sighed and ran a hand through her hair. “I’ve met this guy before--an ass with a cattle prod. He took me down and I really want to use it on him. Quaking is too good for him.”

“Something big is coming, Daisy.”

Daisy held up her finger and shook her head, “How about the Purple Rain Soundtrack to start off with and I agree.”

“Set it up and I’ll get the bike.”

They regrouped on the same side of the bike as the opening of Let's Go Crazy echoed through the hanger.

“You know we're going to have to get rid of that damn robot right?” Mack said close to her ear. “That isn't May and even if we can't find May she wouldn't want that.”

Daisy reached up and grabbed a socket wrench to hand over to Mack, “Coulson’s not going to hear that today but it can't be turned back on.”

“Agreed,” Mack frowned. “When did all that start?”

“I was gone over six months you would have a better idea than me. I didn't even suspect anything until I found her sitting in Lola. In the driver’s seat acting like-never mind.”

“I hadn't noticed anything before but Elena said something to me and I told her she was off base.” Mack frowned, his eyes lifted to meet hers, he handed her the socket wrench back. “Does it bother you?”

Daisy took a drink of her beer and hummed along with Little Nicki. She hadn't thought about it, about Coulson being--she shut down her thought process, forcing herself back from that cliff, and she answered back the best she could.

“If Coulson’s happy then I’m okay.”

Mack stared at her intently for several minutes and then squeezed her arm, “You can tell me it's not like that all you want and I’ll pretend to believe you. Just like I pretended to believe both of you for the last three years.”

Daisy gave Mack a nod of acknowledgement and he gave her a minute to compose herself by going to get a couple more beers. Daisy glanced around the hanger, her eyes fell on Robbie’s car gathering dust, and to Lola sitting there. He had compared to her as Lola but so much had happened since. Daisy forced her mind to work through several scenarios fairly quickly and when Mack came back she had key actions they needed to put into place.

“Thanks,” Daisy smiled as she took the beer Mack held out. “I hated the idea of going behind Coulson’s back but he is compromised and if they turn her back on…”

“Robots always turn against the humans,” Mack finished. “Why are we just leaving her in there? It should be in a vault but not in the middle of base.”

“I’ll take care of it,” Daisy’s stomach clenched. “Fuck, I’ll tell Coulson too after I move it.”

A wave of nausea swept over her and she stood as she suddenly realized why she was so disturbed. That thing with May’s memories, the thing with Ward’s memories, putting it in the vault, Coulson making her question Ward in the Vault.  
She stood up on shaking legs, her powers threatening to break free, and the bile rising into her throat made her realize she had to get outside. She turned, looking for an escape route and she noted the hanger door was open. She could hear Mack calling out her name as she ran towards fresh air.

She burst through the raised door into the night and made it just past her van before emptying the contents of her stomach. Her powers were still building and swelling inside and she was grateful she still had her gauntlets on because she couldn't afford broken bones. She heard Mack call out her name again as she launched herself in the air. She soared up above the buildings, the air cold against her skin, and when she landed Mack was there to help her stand up.

“Did you just fly?” Mack asked sounding stunned. “Coulson’s going to be pissed that he missed that.”

Daisy was shaking slightly and she let Mack wrap his arm around her shoulder so she could lean against him. She was still a little sick to her stomach and she felt a tears roll down her cheek.

“Coulson didn't miss it,” Coulson’s voice interrupted them and he stepped out into the night. “That was really cool.”

“Just keep me upright, Mack,” Daisy hissed and swiped the tears off her cheeks. “I’ll talk to him you go move it to the Vault.”

“Hey Coulson,” Daisy tried to force cheer into her voice as she and Mack move back toward the hanger opening. “Mack and I--”

Coulson’s eyes widened as she and Mack stepped into the light and she kept her grip tight on Mack's arm. Mack helped her over to his stool and helped her sit down before grabbing her a soda and turning off the music.

“Tremors, I am going to go do the thing and then we can work on the bike.” Mack stated after patting Daisy's head. “Drink that and I’ll be back.”

“Mack could you grab my stuff from my locker,” Daisy asked softly. “When you come back can you take me to a hotel?”

“Tremors?”

“I’m not leaving Shield.” Daisy looked up at Mack, avoiding Coulson’s penetrating gaze. “Stop trying to profile me, Coulson. I can't sleep on base while there is something that looks like May but isn't May. That thing that has all her memories like Hive had Ward’s.”

Coulson looked as if she had slapped him and Mack just squeezed her shoulder before heading back down the ramp. She held Coulson’s gaze and watched his jaw twitch when she didn't look away.

“I’m having Mack put it in the vault.” Daisy kept focused on Coulson. “It's not safe to have it out in the open.”

Daisy couldn't mistake the flash of anger in Coulson’s eyes, “That's not an it.” His voice was thick with suppressed emotions but Daisy wasn't backing down.

“It's a freaking robot, Coulson,” Daisy repeated firmly. “Robots turn against humans. The Darkhold, which a robot has read, gets rid of Inhumans.”

Daisy stood slowly, steadying herself for a moment against the stool, and then stepped into him. She wrapped her arms around him and he stood there stiffly like he had the first time she hugged him. She tightened her arms around him until she felt his arms come around her pulling her closer.

“I am so sorry this happened to you,” Daisy whispered. “So sorry. Please Coulson be careful...please think before...not like last time. I’m not trying to hurt you. I can't lose you, not now.”

“Daisy--” Coulson whispered against her hair. “ I know.”

Daisy felt a shift in the air between them, their vibrations had combined, and it felt like tickles of electricity touching every part of her body. She heard his breathing hitch and she felt his lips brush her cheek as he slowly pulled away.

“Call me when you get checked in. I want to talk planning.” Coulson said softly and squeezed her arm. “Make Mack stop and get you chocolate.”

Coulson walked away, nodding at Mack as he passed, and he turned to look back at Daisy. Their eyes locked and she nodded at him as Mack handed her stuff to her.

“Don't even tell me it's not like that,Tremors.” Mack said softly and wrapped his hand around her elbow to keep her steady.

“It might be a bit like that,” Daisy conceded. “All that matters is he's alive and happy.”

Mack opened his mouth as if to say something, the closed it, and opened it again to say, “He really smiled the first time in six months the night you decided to stay.”

Daisy was going to respond but her phone buzzed indicating a message. She looked down at the screen to see a message from Coulson.

_Don't forget to call, I’ll pick you up in the morning. You flew that's so cool._

It was in that moment that she admitted only to herself that it had always been like that.

 

 

 

 


End file.
